


Significant Figures

by Cold_Gold_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Gold_Heart/pseuds/Cold_Gold_Heart
Summary: Midorima turns to his seventh grade lessons to help him understand his place in Akashi's life.





	Significant Figures

**Author's Note:**

> This... sucks. This is the worst thing I have written ever. I don't know why I bothered to share it honestly haha. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for writing this piece of shit. I was talking to my classmate in seventh grade, and for some reason, he brought up how much he hated having to use sigfigs in everything. 
> 
> Also, wow. This is very short.
> 
> Also, please comment. Complain to me about how shitty it is... Or just talk to me about AkaMido. Thanks. 
> 
> Again, I am so sorry. This isn't sad or anything, but it sucks. Feel free to suggest anything.

_one. All non-zero numbers are significant._

Midorima likes to be accurate, while still being precise. He measures himself, and he measures Akashi. Although Midorima has always and will always be taller, Akashi seems like he’s so much more than him. Of course, Midorima wonders why. He stares and stares at the shorter boy. It is quite an educational experience. He measures him in every way possible.

It doesn’t matter whether they’re in numbers, feelings or images. Everything about Akashi is significant to him.

(The question is, is any part of Midorima significant to Akashi?)

* * *

_two. Zeroes in the middle of non-zero numbers are significant._

Akashi cares for people. He talks about them and looks for ways to make things better for everyone. If Akashi thinks they’re significant, Midorima will try to think so too (although it’s hard to shine more brightly than a self-proclaimed shadow in Akashi’s eyes).

Akashi is important to him.

He is important to himself.

And all these zeroes in between them seem to spread them farther from each other. But they’re important. Midorima has to remember that they’re important.

He loves Akashi. He loves who Akashi loves.

At least he tries.

* * *

_three_. _All the numbers after a non-zero number with a decimal point are significant._

Teikou is a team, so Midorima measures them like he measures anything else. With the addition of Kuroko, they are complete. He is the decimal point that connects all the zeroes together, with Akashi leading all of them.

They are all zeroes to Midorima, yet he grows to find all of them important. They are all significant.

* * *

_four. If there is no decimal point, the zeroes after a non-zero number may be significant or not. To avoid a lack of accuracy, we usually assume the non-zero digit is the only significant one._

Beautiful things don’t stay. A zero disappears, and the decimal point follows it. As Kuroko chases after his former light, the team starts to break.

Although they are ruthless monsters, although they only care about victory, they are all still significant to Midorima, zero or not.

But Akashi doesn’t want to mess the accuracy up for the sake of precision. Midorima feels like another pawn on the chessboard. His companionship becomes a distraction from victory. He practices even harder—he still needs more accuracy—and maybe one day, it will be enough for Akashi.


End file.
